


【赛&梦X希】外快

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 师生梗/女装梗/嫖娼梗无脑肉文两个学生发现自己的班主任老师希卡利的身体“不太对劲”，由于青春期躁动，不良少年赛罗决定拉着优等生梦比优斯去嫖娼开荤，没想到嫖到的妓刚好是因意外得了性瘾的希卡利老师。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero&Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Hikari, 赛罗&梦比优斯/希卡利
Kudos: 1





	【赛&梦X希】外快

最近，赛罗发现自己班的班主任希卡利老师有些不对劲。

比如。

一次上课时，希卡利老师布置课堂作业后，他照例走神，教室里除了课本之外什么都能吸引他的注意力。那边的天好像挺好看的，那边的桌子上放的又是什么东西，黑板上某个字儿挺好看的……咦？

什么？

赛罗揉揉眼，以为自己眼花了，再想睁眼确认时，刚好对上了希卡利老师的眼神。

那眼神好像再说：“你在乱看什么？还不快点做题！”

如果是平时他搞不好会一脸无所谓地晃晃脑袋，一副“本少爷就是不想做题咯”的样子。今天他却乖乖地低下了头，拿着手里的笔在草稿纸上胡乱画着没有意义的线条。

因为他刚刚好像看到希卡利老师用裆部蹭了一下讲台桌的桌角……？

绝对，绝对是看错了！

他发誓，一开始他是这么想的，可后来又有一些奇怪的事。

再比如。

实验室里，他小心翼翼地拿起试管放在酒精灯的火焰里加热，生怕一使劲就捏爆了。希卡利老师走过来，手指敲敲他的桌子，提醒道：“用外焰。”

“喔。”他低头重新调整了一下。

本来没什么，但他感觉好像闻到了什么奇怪的味道。

这味道并不难闻，甚至有点让人上瘾，甜甜的腻腻的，就像掺了糖精。

他抬头试着寻找味道的来源。最终确认是来自自己的前方。

希卡利老师在给坐在他前面的梦比优斯讲题。老师一手扶着腰，一手撑在桌子上，和梦比优斯对话。一个仔细讲，一个认真听，一切都很正常。

不过，那个奇怪的味道是……？

到目前为止，他都以为是自己想多了。

再再比如。

一次课上，希卡利老师好像有些累了，直接上半身全部趴在讲台上，左边小臂支起身子，右手拿着投影仪的遥控，操纵着遥控器上的射线在屏幕上画出重点。

所有人都在看PPT。

只要他看到希卡利老师的屁股晃了晃。

这很不对劲。

赛罗把他的发现告诉了小叔梦比优斯，梦比优斯只是和他说：“你看吧，自己变化出人间体还是有好处的，毕竟我就不像你一样那么觉得。多半是你在人类身上的时候偷窥了一些不健康的内容，自己思想有问题，所以才看希卡利觉得怪怪的。”

梦比优斯对希卡利的信任简直到了一种不可思议的令人发指的地步。赛罗和他打了个赌，约定好，谁输了谁就替对方打一个月的饭。

结果不出三天，梦比优斯就得替他跑腿打饭了。

“找我打赌，小叔你早了两万年呢。”

赛罗得意地比了个“二”后，正准备拿起勺子开吃。旁边的梦比优斯一拳捶在了桌子上，饭都飞起来了。

“希卡利他、他、他、他……”

梦比优斯结巴着，脸全红了，砰的一下变成了炎勇形态。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”赛罗见状马上捂着肚子大笑起来，问，“你看到什么了，快和我讲讲！”

“我我我我……不要问了，我不会和你说的！”梦比优斯捂住了脸。

赛罗闻言更加好奇了，连忙追问起来。直到梦比优斯被他问得不耐烦了，捂住自己脸的手才露出一条缝，说：“你真的想知道？”

“当然，你快说。”

梦比优斯又捂住自己的脸，别扭了一阵，才闷闷地说：“希卡利下讲台讲课的时候，可能是累了吧，倚在我桌子边靠了会儿……”

“就这样吗？”

“就这样了。”

“就这样的话你就不会主动按照赌约给我打饭了，快老实说，你看见希卡利老师怎么了啊？”

梦比优斯只是红着脸，一副不好意思说的样子。

赛罗突然像是反应过来什么似的，露出怪笑来，一副马上要黑化的样子，说：“小——叔——，你不会还是处男吧？”

“是、是啊，那又怎么样嘛？”梦比优斯捧着脸说。

“这周五晚上不见不散，我带你去个好地方，见见世面。”

“什么世面？？？”

他梦比优斯堂堂奥特兄弟之一，保护过地球的战士，什么世面他没见过？

“到了你就知道了。”

他们下了飞行器。这里灯红酒绿，人头攒动。肉体们都释放着最原始的欲望。梦比优斯甚至还看到一个女性拉着一个怪兽亲了起来，然后将对方的手拉过来放在自己的胸部。

这场面，他是真没见过。突然想起身边还跟这个未成年，这地方绝对不能呆了！

“赛罗，你不能来这里的！我们快回去！”梦比优斯说着就要往回走。

“梦比优斯！今天是我来带你见世面的！跟我来！”

赛罗轻车熟路地带着梦比优斯穿过人群来到一个小道里，敲了敲墙上的某一块砖。里面有人拿开了砖，赛罗上前对了个暗号，一旁的墙面渐渐浮起一扇门。

“您好二位，查一下证件。”

梦比优斯出示证件的同时，大致看了一眼周围，灯光暧昧又淫靡，墙上还挂着一些充满性暗示的画。梦比优斯并非完全不窍不通，大致能猜到这是什么地方。

他甚至还拿着家庭作业。

真糟糕。

“喏。”赛罗也递过去证件。

对方瞅了他一眼，又瞅了瞅证件上的照片，来回看了足足有几十秒，才将证件还给他。

梦比优斯一把夺下，看了一眼，小声说：“好啊，你出来做这种事居然用的是赛文哥哥的证件，你完了赛罗，回去我就告诉他。”

赛罗又抢回来，说：“你倒是实名登记的，梦比优斯，你敢告诉我老爹，我就把你来这里的事告诉泰罗教官还有希卡利老师！”

“你你你！”优等生梦比优斯气得说不出话来。

赛罗才不管他如何生气，自顾自的地说：“别你啊我啊的，来选人了，这一家质量很高的，都很漂亮。”

面前是一块光屏，上面是各种信息。

“喔……这个不错，就是不接受两个人一起。”

“什么？一起？”

“在这方面，你还差两万年呢，当然得本少爷在一旁指导了。嗯……这个也不错，就是感觉脾气不太好的样子。”

信息栏上面没有照片，只有各种简单描述，但这家店风评很好，里面都是一等一的美人，每次都有种开盲盒的惊喜感。

“这个挺好，蓝族，腰细，接受两人一起……感觉是你会喜欢的类型啊梦比优斯。”

“你快别胡说了。”

“那就这个吧！”赛罗指了指屏幕上刚刚看过的那个。

“好的。”

“谢谢。”

赛罗拿起房卡就朝相应的房间走去，梦比优斯不情不愿地跟在后面。

“我一定会告诉你父亲的，你天天在外面玩，净学些不好的东西。”

“快别念了，我钱也交了，咱们来都来了，要玩就玩得开心点，别想那些老头子。”

赛罗一边说着，一边刷卡打开房门。

“嗨，美……女？”他冲里面打着招呼，看清里面的人是谁之后，觉得自己的兄弟快被吓萎了，“不好意思！打扰了！”

他把身后的梦比优斯推了出去，看了看房号，又看了看房卡。

没错啊。

“梦比优斯你看看是不是这一间。”

梦比优斯才一进门就被推了出来，一脸疑惑地接过房卡看了看房号，又看了看房卡。

“是这间啊，怎么了？”

“那我再打开一次看一眼，说不定是本少爷刚刚看错了。”

虽然那个恐怖的蓝色身影一直脑海里挥之不去……赛罗还是刷了下房卡，结果一打开门就是希卡利老师的脸。

“啊！”赛罗几乎拉起一旁的梦比优斯就要跑，还没走两步——

“都给我站住！”

糟糕，身体动不了了！这是被刻在DNA里的对老师怒吼的恐惧……

穿着水手服和白色丝袜的希卡利一本正经起来有些滑稽，但他还是双手抱在胸前，围着赛罗和梦比优斯转了两圈，眼灯一直在他们身上来回。

赛罗和梦比优斯停在那里，完全是做了坏事被老师逮了个正着的模样，大气儿都不敢出。

“我说你们两个这几天怎么上课总是心不在焉的，嗯——？”希卡利说完赛罗又踱步到梦比优斯跟前，“赛罗就算了，梦比优斯，你啊你，你真是自甘堕落，我对你真是太失望了！”

赛罗装作看天，则梦比优斯一副受伤的样子抱着怀里的作业，猫耳朵都要耷拉下去了。

希卡利伸出一只手，想指责他们什么，又放下了，一脸恨铁不成钢的样子说：“你们两个啊你们两个，梦比优斯成年了姑且不用叫家长，你，赛罗，你一个未成年是怎么进来的？周一，一人给我交一份五千字的检讨，放在我办公桌上。至于你赛罗，把你父亲给我叫来！”

“把老爹交过来干什么？一起嫖你吗？”赛罗被希卡利老实的区别对待惹怒了，终于忍不住还嘴，一把将希卡利推在墙上 另一只手在他身上胡乱摸着，“希卡利老师问本少爷为什么会在这里，本少爷也想知道希卡利老师为什么在这里？”

“嗯啊……你！？”希卡利推不开赛罗的手，在他身上打了两拳，又怒呵道，“你们到底走不走！？”

“希卡利你别生气，我们这就走！”梦比优斯眼见两人快要打起来，连忙上前劝架，小声说，“赛罗，我们快走……”

“梦比优斯你别怕他！本少爷不走！本少爷今天是花了钱的，凭什么要走？”赛罗把希卡利按在墙上，从他的水手服裙角开始往上摸，“这种事该羞愧的根本不是我们，而是老师你吧？毕竟我们只是嫖客，你可是妓女呢。老师你要怎么和我父亲说？说我们出来嫖，结果嫖到的正好是希卡利老师你吗？”

希卡利感觉到了那只摸在自己大腿根的手，声音依然不似方才那么有底气：“拿开你的手！”

“看我摸到了什么？”赛罗一路从裙底摸到希卡利的大腿根，再到两腿中间那个已经打开着的生殖腔腔口，两指并拢插了进去，结果发现碰到了什么东西，他用两指微开，把那个东西夹了出来，拿到了希卡利面前。

那是一张折叠起来的钞票，已经被浓白色的精液泡软了。

希卡利刚经历过性事的身体一被摸就软了，随着里面的东西被拿走，一些引人遐想的液体也被略带出体外，从腔口出来后顺着大腿根往下流。越来越心虚，他侧着头再也没了底气。

“啪。”

赛罗把那张黏糊糊的钞票拍在希卡利老师的脸上，继续把手伸进他的下身，看着彻底没话说的老师，他说：“老师是因为缺钱才出来卖的吗？最好好好服务我们两个喔，不然会给你差评的。”

“嗯啊……别在外面，去房间里。”希卡利攀上他的胸膛，用极小的声音说道。

事儿成了！

他冲完全呆在一旁的梦比优斯打了个眼色，梦比优斯这才回过神来。进门的那一刻，梦比优斯还在想：检讨什么的，是不是不用写了？

赛罗把希卡利老师扔在床上，手隔着裙摆在那个已经被灌满精液的肉穴里擦了一圈。

“啊……嗯呃……”希卡利试图按下裙子，顺便阻止那只作乱的手，结果按下裙子后那上面的污渍显得他更色情了。

简直欲盖弥彰。

梦比优斯浑身不自在地坐在了床的另一边，说：“虽然还挺可爱的，但是希卡利为什么会穿着地球女高中的衣服？”

赛罗覆上希卡利的性器套弄着，时不时用指尖划过冠状沟时就能听到他一声被苦苦压抑着的呻吟。

“希卡利可以告诉我吗？”梦比优斯上了床，凑上前去，捧起希卡利的后脑勺放在自己的大腿上，低下头看着偏过头不愿意面对这一切的希卡利。

下身被人窝在掌中把玩，头部又明显能感觉到梦比优斯胯间的鼓起。这两个还都是自己班上的学生，一股强烈的羞耻感让希卡利说不出话来，连眼灯都不敢亮。

“老师嘴上不说，但身体反应很充实嘛，只是撸了撸管下面就湿了。”

希卡利两腿大张着，穴口还挂着淫液，混杂着一点点没擦干净的白浊。指节再次进入生殖腔里，凸起的指腹时而按压内壁时而拨弄软肉，里面发出“滋、滋”的声音，挤压出更多淫液。当然，随着摩擦，里面的软肉也渐渐生出快感来。

声音传进三个人的耳朵里，心境各不相同。

希卡利被赛罗翻了个身，跪趴着屁股撅起，脸刚好埋进梦比优斯的大腿里。

梦比优斯的手指划过他敏感的背部与腰部，感觉着即使他搭档也是他老师的希卡利在自己指尖下颤抖，一副若有所思的样子。

赛罗打开生殖器，用性器在肉丘上蹭了蹭润滑作用的饮野，便一鼓作气插进去了。温热湿滑的腔子也让他发出一声低吟。

刚经过性事却依然紧致的肉洞一下子夹裹住了巨大的性器，甬道里食髓知味的软肉瞬间活跃起来。

“嗯啊……啊……好大……啊……好舒服……”闭着眼灯的希卡利像是忘记了自己身边的二位是谁，条件反射地说出淫荡的话。

身后的赛罗好像听到了什么好笑的笑话一样，在他肥嫩的臀肉上拍了拍，说：“老师你在说什么啊？是在夸学生的肉棒大吗？是在夸学生操的你很舒服吗？我好开心啊，明明平常老师你总是一副对我很不满意的样子，现在为什么转变这么多啊？”

随着赛罗的拍打，臀肉泛起肉浪，疼痛也让希卡利的神志清醒几分。身后一下一下的顶弄让他的身体跟着节奏一下一下晃着，脸也一下一下贴在梦比优斯胯间的鼓包上。

比起身后操干着的赛罗，与关系更加亲近的梦比优斯这样的接触更令他羞耻难堪。

于是他埋得更深了。

害羞的模样完全看不出他在往日交易中放荡的肉欲姿态。

“希卡利你为什么会这样……”复杂的情绪涌上心头，梦比优斯往常元气欢快的声音此时听起来带上了一些哭腔，“身体不舒服吗？”

希卡利也慌了，一边忍着嘴里的呻吟一边说：“啊嗯……我、我出了一些意外……啊……慢、慢点……之后在这方面……啊……就像上、上瘾了一样……梦比优斯你……啊呃……不要难过……我没有不舒服、嗯啊很舒服的……嗯……”

梦比优斯一直是礼貌的孩子，对自己的哥哥们也好，对奥父奥父也好，凡是比他年长的人他一直都用敬语。除了希卡利，他只对希卡利直呼其名，哪怕他成了他的文化课老师。

至少在他心里，希卡利是特殊的。可没想到对方出了这样的事情之后，宁愿找陌生人，宁愿出来卖，也不愿意让他帮忙。

希卡利的脸埋在他的胯间的鼓包上，随着希卡利说话，热气和声音的震动扑在他的敏感处，梦比优斯忍不住了，打开生殖腔，动作有些粗暴地捧着希卡利的头将性器插进了他的嘴里。

“希卡利总是这样把所有事情都憋着不和别人说。为什么不让我帮忙呢？”

“咳咳！”口腔突然被插入的异物感让他不适地闷闷咳了两声，但很快他就熟练地吞吐起来，用唇瓣挡着牙齿以免伤到他的小搭档，舌尖顺着性器上面的青筋舔着挑逗着，他甚至主动为搭档做了好几次深喉。

“你们两个在前面玩得很开心啊，是不是忘了本大爷了？”赛罗不满自己被忽视，干脆抱着希卡利躺了下去，让对方背对自己坐在性器上，自己则握着他的胯部。

希卡利差点以为自己要摔倒，情不自禁地夹紧了穴，颤抖着身体，从深处喷出一股小热流。

“老师，别夹，我还没完呢。”

“啊……慢点……太快了……呜呜唔咕！”是梦比优斯用肉棒堵住了他嘴里的叫床声。

赛罗握着希卡利的胯部开始操干，完全当成了飞机杯使用，看着老师线条美好的紧实背部，一下下拍在自己小腹的那两瓣挺翘圆润又富有弹性的臀肉，紧紧箍着巨大性器的生殖腔腔口，以及每一次抬起时都能翻出里面那一点点骚肉，内心属于雄性的征服欲望彻底被激发出来。

上面的嘴被操着，下面的嘴也被操着。希卡利不由自主地扭动腰肢迎合着下面的阴茎，同时以更快的频率吞吐嘴里的性器。

被干的迷迷糊糊间，他想起那个天旋地转的下午，也是他沦为欲望奴隶的开端……那天，他用自己的身体接种了实验中的药物，免疫力、抵抗力和武力都极低，脑子也昏昏沉沉，回家的路上他被一群人打昏了，恍惚间好多人在他身上摸，玩弄他的隐私部位，甚至几个人一起……

也许是实验药物出了什么问题，自从那一次后，他就有了非常严重的性瘾。可这种事要如何与别人开口？还不如到没有人认识自己的地方解决，反正来这里的大多都是为了发泄欲望，做完提裤子就走。一切都是金钱与肉体交易，没人会在乎睡了谁。

万万没想到今天会碰上赛罗和梦比优斯——自己的两个学生。

还和他们……

两个肉棒的速度越来越快，希卡利体内的敏感点不断被刺激着，生殖腔抽搐着喷出一股股发烫的淫液，内壁软肉不断绞紧抽插的性器，榨出年轻人富有活力的精液。

同时，口腔这边。他的手攀上梦比优斯的大腿，像自虐一般，一次又一次让龟头撞击上自己脆弱的喉咙，用舌头刺激着铃口。梦比优斯快到了，本想拔出来，没想到希卡利在察觉到他想法的时候将它吞得更深了，然后在他射完后，一口将精液咽下。至于希卡利的性器，已经没什么能射出的了，只是顶端冒出一些透明液体。

“老师太贪心了吧，一滴也没留下。”赛罗一边拔出自己性器一边说，“明明是老师，却穿着学生的衣服被学生干。”

交合处发出“啵”的一声。

还在高潮余韵中的希卡利翻了个身，趴在赛罗的腿间，屁股冲梦比优斯撅着。他的脸贴着赛罗的阴茎摩擦，感受已经有些疲软的它重新逐渐变硬，说：“你们可以不叫家长，也可以不写检查，只要搞到我满意为止。”

本以为自己完全掌握对方节奏的赛罗有些不爽，他看了一眼梦比优斯，发现他已经在摸希卡利的腰了。

好吧。为了不叫家长以及不写检查。

闻着房间里略有点熟悉的味道，赛罗这才反应过来之前自己在课上闻见的是什么。

真是淫荡的老师啊，明明在给好学生讲题，却浑身发出一股甜甜的骚味，别人隔着老远都能闻见。

希卡利和梦比优斯面对面抱在一起，黏糊糊地吻在一起。

他的手指插在自己冒着淫液的穴里抠挖着，打湿了床单，满眼全是情欲。半点平时冷静理智和身为奥特战士的尊严也没有了，完全是一头饥渴的雌兽。梦比优斯不敢想象希卡利轻描淡写说出的“出了点意外”到底是什么样的“意外”，也不敢想象到底是什么样的折磨能把希卡利变成这样。他只是亲吻着他，然后摸向他两腿间那个一翕一合的小口揉搓着。

习惯粗暴对待的身体反而无法忍受这样温柔的试探。希卡利抬腰，然后握住那根性器对准自己的穴口，蹭了些从生殖腔里流出的淫液和精液，腰部一放松，就把梦比优斯的性器全部吃了进去，接着发出满意的哼声，开始自己动了起来。而梦比优斯也托着他的屁股帮助他进行起伏，到后来掌握了主动权就干脆把他抱起来操干，两个人的交合就像在地球上一起打怪兽那样默契。

这个房间里那股淫靡的味道就从来没散去过。

肉与肉的撞击声，粘腻的水声，低喘与呻吟声，夹杂在一起。这种地方的每个房间几乎都是这炮火连天的。

该说不亏是搭档吗？莫名被冷落的赛罗决定掺和进去。

他走上前查看二人的交合处，手指沾了点希卡利大腿根处的淫液，见对方没什么反应，轻笑一声，试着往看似被撑开到极限的紧致腔口里添了一根手指。

“啊——哦啊……嗯……”

梦比优斯正专心着，突然感觉有个手指插进自己正在操干的穴里，有些恼怒：“你在干什么啊赛罗？”

“啊……嗯……别分心……”希卡利的声音里甚至带着股媚意。

“可——”

希卡利用嘴堵住了梦比优斯的话。赛罗见状，一边更放心地继续扩张，一边感叹道：“老师在这方面可真上道儿啊。”

直到那个小洞被撑到足以容纳一根阴茎外加三根手指的时候，赛罗把龟头对准那个生殖腔腔口，挺身而入。

“喂喂——你怎么也进来了？”梦比优斯也懵了。

赛罗说：“我做过扩张的，没问题。”

“这样也太紧了。”

“啊啊……好涨……先不要动……”

希卡利的身体僵硬起来，眼灯灭了又亮。但奥特曼的身体就像没有极限似的，很快就适应了。他小腹用力，稍微夹了夹，示意他们两个可以开始了。

两根肉棍试探着缓慢地抽动起来。

好紧。

被撑得满当当的。不管是赛罗还是梦比优斯的尺寸，一根就已经完全可以了。

希卡利抱着，将下巴抵在他的肩上，双腿在他腰间缠得更紧。

快要裂开了，快要被戳破了。

“啊……要坏了……不要动了……啊呃……”希卡利用仅剩的力气哀声尖叫道。

“这不是老师你暗示我们两个一起的吗？”

赛罗与梦比优斯怎么可能停下。他们开始一点点的加快速度、加深深度……可怜的甬道里的褶皱几乎被两根巨大的性器撑平了，腔口处更是几乎被撑成一层白色肉膜，软肉们被挤压，但还是尽心竭力地蠕动着。几乎每时每刻都有敏感点被戳蹭，那被过度撑开的生殖腔喷出水，顺着两根阴茎进出的狭小缝隙间留下，滴在地上。过度的快感让希卡利眼前发白，感觉自己马上就要被干死在这里。

赛罗空出的手去摸希卡利半硬的前端性器，握在手里把玩套弄。

“嗯唔……不要了……啊……出去……”

他的身体时不时抽搐一下，甚至前后晃动着腰，本能地想要逃离体内两根不断撞击的性器。但前面是梦比优斯，后面是赛罗，进退两难，左右晃的话，只能让两个阴茎不由自主地顶向不同的方向，将本就快要极限的生殖腔折磨得更惨。

“老师不是说，要搞到你满意吗？”

“希卡利，你现在就满意了吗？”

希卡利连忙点头，哭着说：“满意了满意了……啊……我不会让你们写检查也不会让你们叫家长的……放过我吧……啊……真、真的要坏了……啊……”

他不停地扭着，赛罗和梦比优斯被他扭得更火大。一个不满自己平常总是被他训话管教，另一个不满他有了需求却从来不找自己。二人对视一眼，加快速度，操干磨蹭着自己已经摸索出来的敏感点，搞得希卡利哭声更大了。

“我们不敢拔出去，万一拔出去老师你又要让我们写检查呢？果然还是把你操到高潮比较保险呢，我们一定会把你搞到满意的。”

“不……你们……啊嗯……”

娇嫩的生殖腔哪里经受得起这样的蹂躏，被肉棒带出来的嫩肉都成了熟妇的艳红色。

两根坏心眼的阴茎捅得一次比一次深，一次比一次重。

肚子……

肚子要被干破了……

希卡利的小腿与脚都绷成了直线，他挂在梦比优斯身上，想借着梦比优斯向上躲一躲身体里两根跟疯掉一样的性器，然而梦比优斯托着他屁股的手颠了癫他，那两下插得更重了。

两个学生放肆地享用着老师的身体。

“啊！”

随着一声尖叫，希卡利抽搐着登上了高潮，两个阴茎同时在里面射出浓白的精液，然后退出。被过度使用的生殖腔腔口一时间还无法闭合，那些精液与淫液混在一起流到地上一滩，形成了足足半人高的拉丝。

赛罗学着上一个客人的模样，卷起一张钞票，在穴口处擦断乳白色的拉丝，然后把它塞进了生殖腔里，很快，它就被那些液体打湿了，也在里面变得黏糊糊的。

梦比优斯把希卡利放回床上，帮他拉下了裙子，拍拍他的脸说：“希卡利，你在这里等下一位一个人吧，我们要走了。喏，这是我在学校提前做完的卷子，拜托老师尽快批改。”说着梦比优斯把一张试卷折了两下塞进他的白色丝袜里。

“那么——检讨的事就算了？周一再见咯，希卡利老师~”

二人走了，留下被两根阴茎操傻的希卡利在床上粗喘着，身体时不时抖一下，生殖腔腔口大开着流出液体，里面还卡着一张被精液和淫液浸泡的钞票。

除了待会店家会给他结的款项，客人给的小费，也算是他的外快。


End file.
